


For the Good of the Order

by thewightknight



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fluff, M/M, Mitaka Week, Pining, Snark, just a touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: When Mitaka finds out General Hux needs to marry to improve his image, he volunteers to help the general find the right candidate for the job. Hux's choice surprises him. The outcome of the arrangement surprises them both.





	For the Good of the Order

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Mitaka Week 2018](http://hitaka5ever.tumblr.com/post/174216837827/mitaka-week-info-and-prompt-list). Today's theme is Arranged/Accidental Marriage. I had no idea when I started this that it would end up as long as it did.
> 
> Check out the art by [the-pudding-is-a-lie](http://the-pudding-is-a-lie.tumblr.com/post/176306974282/except-and-here-it-was-its-not-acting-at)!

Mitaka looked forward to his daily briefings with the general. Sometimes they were short, lasting perhaps five minutes. Sometimes he’d have the general’s undivided attention for a half an hour or more. Every day he basked in his superior officer’s presence. Every evening he replayed the meetings in his head. Sometimes, in these reminisces, he dared to call the general “Hux.” Even more rarely, late at night, he’d whisper “Armitage” into the pillow he cradled between his arms.

Today’s briefings started out as they normally did, but as he responded to the general’s questions, he noticed that his superior officer seemed distracted. His questions weren’t as pointed as usual, his responses less in-depth. Also, he’d run his hands through his hair several times and it had fallen out of its sleek lines. A strand fell forward across Hux’s forehead and Mitaka lost his train of thought for a moment as he imagined smoothing it back into place. Luckily for him, Hux had himself trailed off in the middle of a sentence and didn’t notice his lapse.

While their session did provide Mitaka with fuel for further fantasies (Could it possibly be that the general had been in fact thinking of him? Were untoward thoughts about his devoted lieutenant the reason why his thoughts seemed scattered?), he felt concern that Hux might be falling ill.

They had been making great strides since crushing the Resistance at Crait, but Hux had been putting in longer and longer hours. He'd overseen repairs to the Supremacy while also plotting out their ascendancy. Had all these responsibilities begun to take their toll? The First Order needed their commanding officer in full health and at the top of his game, more so now than ever.

This is why, when Hux seemed to lose his thoughts again, he gathered his nerve and spoke.

“Sir, pardon me for asking, but is there something wrong?”

He held his breath as Hux swiveled in his chair, turning the full force of those changeable eyes on him. The reprimand he’d been expecting didn’t come, though. Instead, Hux let out a sigh and sagged, resting his elbows on his desk and rubbing his forehead.

“It is of no concern. Proceed.”

Mitaka hesitated, torn between his duty and his personal regard, before responding.

“If you’re certain, sir?”

Hux surprised him by sighing again and letting loose with a torrent of words.

“It’s just … I have been informed that my assistance is needed in improving the image of the First Order. While my inspirational speeches serve their purpose, it has been deemed that I do not appear … approachable enough.”

Mitaka could understand that sentiment. While he treasured every moment he spent in the general’s presence, he’d never dream of intruding on Hux without his express invitation. Every interaction between them outside of the command deck had been initiated by a meeting request since his assignment to the Finalizer.

“They have suggested several public relations stratagems to ‘humanize’ me. The one most in favor and the least desirable to me would be my marriage to a suitable candidate.”

Marriage. At that word, Mitaka felt the blood drain from his face.

“You and the Supreme Leader?” he managed to get out without stammering.

To his immense relief, Hux snorted in disdain.

“No. That would hardly be an improvement. Quite the opposite effect, in fact.”

He let out the breath he'd been holding, covering the exhalation with a shift in his stance.

“Who, then, if I might ask?”

“I've got no bloody idea. They only broached the idea this morning.”

Who 'they’ were, Mikata was afraid to ask.

“I could make a list of possible candidates.” Where the kriff had that come from? He berated himself even as he basked in the relief that crossed Hux’s face.

“Of course! Why didn't I think of that?” Hux answered himself before Mitaka could try to collect his muddled thoughts. “Because this whole thing has me in a bother, obviously. The whole idea of it all. Marriage! Me?”

Instead of saying any of the many things that sprang to the tip of his tongue, like “who wouldn't be honored to marry you?” he settled on the safest response.

“I'll get right on it, sir. When do they inspect an announcement?”

“Oh, a few weeks, at least. Maybe a month. I haven't agreed to this yet, although I don’t see any way out of it. Best to leave them hanging for a bit, though. They’ll be more grateful when I appear to concede.”

The general considered this a done deal, then. A few weeks. Mere weeks to find someone worthy to be a partner to this, the greatest man in the galaxy.

“Very well. I’ll begin reviewing candidates immediately.”

“Dismissed.”

Saluting, he turned smartly on his heel and left. He waited until he was two corridors away before allowing one small sob to escape.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

He began his impossible task immediately, because he knew he wouldn’t stop thinking about it. If he kept busy it would keep the more depressing thoughts at bay. The general, with his usual efficiency, had already granted him access to personnel files.

As soon as he started he realized he’d forgotten to ask a crucial question. Taking a deep breath, he sent off an inquiry for clarification.

_General,_

_For the project to which I am assigned, do you have a gender preference for a match?_

The response, which arrived almost immediately, both heartened and depressed him.

_Male._

So there had been the remotest of possibilities that he might have stood a chance. No point in dwelling on it, though. One box unchecked reduced the number of files in the pool by fifty-point seven percent.

After a brief consideration, he removed the entire stormtrooper roster from his search parameters. There was little likelihood of the general fraternizing with a trooper often enough for a relationship to have formed, and this needed to be believable. Following this train of thought, he also removed all low-level technicians and basic admin staff. That left him mainly with specialists, officers, and upper level research and development.

He set another filter for age, with a lower limit of twenty-five. Waffling between an upper limit of forty-five and fifty, he decided to begin at the lesser age. If he found himself lacking in suitable candidates he’d expand his search. Ignoring that as a male officer of almost twenty-seven years, he fit within his own search parameters, he began his review.

Two weeks later he presented his choices to the general. He’d compiled a list of three top candidates. He had an additional ten as backup if for some reason Hux didn’t find any of those three acceptable. He thought it unlikely Hux would get that far down the list. In fact, it would be a surprise to him if the general reviewed anything past his first candidate.

Lieutenant Gavin Jien had transferred to the Finalizer three months ago. He, like both Hux and Mitaka, had been top of his class at the Academy. His file dripped in glowing recommendations from his instructors. He was handsome as a god, oozed charm, and had a body to make beings of all genders and orientations weep.

Mitaka hated him.

He didn’t present his selections in person. Instead he composed a message. In it, he included his search parameters and his list of choices. He attached their accompanying files. Sighing, he sent it to the general five minutes before his shift ended. Once his relief showed up he retreated to his quarters and took solace in a bottle of Saurian brandy.

The next morning he powered through his hangover, performing his duties on autopilot while the chrono ticked on. Each minute brought him closer to his daily conference with the general. Closer, also, to the utter destruction of all his romantic aspirations.

When he entered the general’s office, he found Hux seated at his desk, as usual. What was not usual was the scowl on his face. As Mitaka approached, Hux waved his hand over his desk. Holos appeared of each of the thirteen candidates on Mitaka’s list.

“A question, Lieutenant.”

“Yes, sir?”

“You’re not on this list.”

He stared at Hux, trying not to gape like a beached fish. When he didn’t respond, Hux turned the scowl on him.

“Well?”

“Um … That’s not a question, sir?”

“Very well. Let me rephrase it. Since you fit the parameters under which you conducted your review of First Order personnel, why did you not include yourself on the list?”

Should he admit that he’d thought of it and then discarded the idea? Why would the general consider him suitable, after all?

Hux continued without waiting for a response. “Is it that you are already involved with someone?”

“No, sir.” _No one could ever compare to you_ , he thought but didn’t say. “I didn’t … I mean, well, it wouldn’t have been appropriate, would it, sir?”

“Wouldn’t it?” Hux stood up so suddenly his chair almost fell over. Surprised, Mitaka took a step back before regaining his facade of composure. As Hux began to pace back and forth behind his desk, hands clasped behind his back, Mitaka tried to still the beating of his heart. He was just startled, that was all. It wasn’t caused by anything foolish, like his vain hopes resurrecting themselves.

“Although your choices are all exemplary, they are all lacking one key quality.”

Had he missed something? He thought he’d taken all variables into consideration.

“What quality might that be, sir?”

“I don’t know them.”

Mitaka’s heart stopped for an agonizing second as the general halted in front of him.

“I want you to understand that you are under no compulsion to agree. There will be absolutely no consequences if you choose to answer in the negative. That being said, I would like to ask if you would be willing to be my partner for this charade?” When Mitaka started to speak Hux held up his hand. “No, don’t answer me now. This is not an arrangement to be entered into lightly. You have until the end of the week to give me your response.”

He didn’t remember the rest of the briefing. He didn’t remember leaving the general’s office or returning to his station. Thanisson elbowed him twice when he spent too long staring out the viewport. After the second time it happened he forced himself to focus on his screen for the rest of the shift. His bottle of brandy called to him that evening but he resisted temptation. To be offered his most ardent desire, but only as a facade, a sham - how cruel the universe was.

Nevertheless, he knew what his answer would be.

Instead of waiting until the end of the week, he told Hux ‘yes’ two days later.

 

After that, the Public Relations people materialized and his life turned upside down. Before this, he’d been unaware that the First Order had a PR department. He’d happily have gone for the rest of his career remaining in ignorance of their existence.

At their head was a middle-aged woman, matronly looking at first glance, with a mature figure, olive skin and dark hair. Her eyes were another matter. She smiled and said all the right things but whenever she turned her gaze on him he felt like a fish on the end of a spear. Commandant Vyraviuli (‘call me VeeVee’) Daxran had merely to snap her fingers and black holes moved.

Without warning Mitaka found himself relieved of his duties and on “special assignment,” reporting to VeeVee. Over the course of a week she drilled him on the general’s habits, history, and preferences. Her eyebrows shot up as he responded to most of her questions without prompting. He corrected her in a few instances, which earned him another of her skewering looks.

In between their sessions he found himself traded back and forth between a tailor and someone called an “image consultant.” The less said about the latter, the better.

At the start of the second week, when he reported to the conference room VeeVee had appropriated, he found Hux there as well. The two of them sat, sipping cups of tea and chatting with each other. A third place had been set and he took his seat after only a brief hesitation. He knew that Hux preferred his tea unsweetened. It came as a surprise to find that Hux also knew how he liked his. Hux poured out a generous splash of cream at the bottom and added two lumps of sweetener. Pouring the tea into the cup melted the cubes and mixed everything together. He slid the cup over to Mitaka without a pause in their conversation.

As he took his first sip, VeeVee continued on as if he’d been there all along.

“After you finish the negotiations with the ArmaTek representatives I’ll have reservations for you at one of the restaurants. That’ll be the perfect place for your proposal.”

Mitaka’s cup only rattled slightly on the saucer at this. He hadn’t expected they’d make a spectacle of the event, but he should have known. Better publicity this way.

He sat at the general’s right during the negotiations, ostensibly to aid him in case any questions arose, but in truth he was there only to be seen. He’d presented the general with his notes days before and the two of them had outlined multiple strategies. The one he’d suggested netted them the deal they’d been after, he was proud to note. Hux recognized this too, giving him a nod and a small smile as they rose to leave.

He and Hux had a shared suite, separate from the rest of their party. Their luggage waited in their rooms for them and garment bags hung from hooks in the refresher. He’d tried the suit on once before, at the final fitting, two days before they left. Since then a shirt had been added, along with neo-leather shoes and matching belt. He found studs and cufflinks in a little bag pinned to the shirt collar. Made from iridescent shell, they matched his eyes.

Surveying himself in the mirror after dressing, he smoothed away an imaginary wrinkle along the collar. His nervous fidgeting was only a delay, he knew. Saluting himself in the mirror, he marched off to his fate.

When he stepped out into the sitting room he found Hux waiting for him. The sight of him stopped Mitaka in his tracks. He’d never seen Hux in anything but his uniform before this moment.

The suit VeeVee had ordered for Hux accentuated his height and slender figure. At the same time it managed to make him look even more commanding and regal. It was still in black, but the deep red of his silk shirt accented his pale skin. Somehow it brought out a bit of color in Hux’s normally pale complexion. Above it all, Hux’s hair fell loose, softening his face and hiding his sideburns.

Mitaka pressed his hands against his sides as his constant urge to smooth the strands back from Hux’s forehead re-emerged with a vengeance.

“Dopheld.”

“A-Armitage.”

VeeVee had made them practice saying each other’s first names. It hadn’t helped. Mitaka gulped as Hux offered an arm, forcing himself to inhale and exhale in a regular pattern as he slipped his hand into the crook of Hux’s elbow. Hux folded his other hand over Mitaka’s briefly, squeezing, before leading them from their suite.

Dinner passed in a blur. Plate after plate of delicacies were placed before him. He dutifully consumed each one. Everything was meant to be savored in one or two bites. Every third or fourth course they’d each get something different and would exchange tastes. Several of these were meant to be picked up and eaten with one’s fingers. Even though he knew it would lend credence to the image they were attempting to convey, he couldn’t bring himself to offer any of these to Hux. It was bad enough taking a morsel from Hux’s fork.

Prior to getting dressed he’d taken a mild dipill, and he gave thanks for his foresight when the dessert courses began. Otherwise he’d have been wound tighter than a dart shooter when their servers whisked the last plates again and brought out a bottle of sparkling wine.

Mitaka’s heart still stalled in his chest when Hux slipped out of his chair. It started up again at double speed as Hux knelt in front of him, taking both of his hands. They hadn’t rehearsed this scene at VeeVee’s insistence. _We don’t want it to seem forced, darlings!_

His brain shorted out when Hux released one of his hands to caress his cheek, drawing him down for a kiss. That hadn’t been a part of the plan. It wasn’t a chaste kiss, either. Hux’s lips parted beneath his own and he tasted of sweet wine and exotic spices. The gentle caress of Hux’s thumb along his cheekbone when they parted set every nerve ending between his face and his groin on fire.

Applause broke out around them. Hopefully everyone, Hux included, would blame that as the cause of the flush that spread across his face. As Hux took his seat again the first of several congratulatory bottles appeared at their table. They ended up sharing the largess, as various other patrons came by to offer their congratulations. Mitaka recognized some of them from their negotiations, but most were strangers. Well, strangers to him, anyways. They all knew who Hux was.

It didn’t end there. The restaurant had an orchestra. This, thank goodness they had rehearsed, as part of VeeVee’s strategy to “humanize” Hux involved Mitaka taking the lead on the dancefloor. That meant he could rest his hand on Hux’s waist without hesitation and look up into Hux’s eyes without blushing (much) as he led Hux through the steps.

They took breaks between dancing. Bottles of wine kept appearing at their table, and they toasted each other. Beads of sweat glistened at Hux’s temples. As he tugged at his collar Mitaka reached up. Without thinking he undid the top stud of Hux’s shirt. Hux smiled at him and he couldn’t help but smile back. He could see VeeVee out of the corner of his eye, nodding at him in approval. When Hux led him back to the dance floor, he pocketed the stud.

He’d been careful to take only small sips from his glass but his head still spun as they made their way back to their rooms. That might in part be due to Hux’s hand around his waist. As they waited for the lift he felt Hux’s thumb trace circles in his side above his hip. It only lasted a few seconds, long enough for Mitaka to notice, short enough for him to think he’d imagined it.

 _It’s part of the act,_ he scolded himself. _It doesn’t mean anything._ His traitorous pulse didn’t listen to him.

As soon as the door closed behind them Hux released him, shaking his hand as if it’d gone numb.

“Goodnight, Lieutenant,” he said with a nod and a click of his heels before disappearing into his half of the suite.

Retreating to his own room, he leaned back against the door. Sighing, he slipped his hands into his pockets. He found a surprise there - Hux’s forgotten shirt stud. Pulling it out, he stared at it. Hux’s studs were also made of some kind of shell. The color shifted from silver to blue to green in his hand, depending on how the light hit it.

Bringing the stud to his lips, he sighed.

“Goodnight. Armitage.”

 

After this came the part Mitaka dreaded the most. The next morning, before they checked out of their suite, the two of them sat down to make a call. Mitaka hoped Hux wouldn’t note the trembling of his fingers as he dialed. He’d timed the call just right (or just wrong, depending on how you looked at it). When his mother answered, he saw his father over her shoulder.

“Phellie!” she exclaimed and he blushed. Hux stood just outside of the receiver range but well within reach to be able to hear everything. He’d never been able to dissuade her from using his childhood nickname. “This is a surprise, dear!”

“Is something wrong, son?” his father asked, leaning over his mother’s shoulder.

“No, nothing’s wrong. Just the opposite, actually. I’ve got some news.”

“Did you get promoted? Oh, dear, that’s wonderful!”

“No, mom, nothing like that. Um. There’s someone I’d like you to meet.” _Here it goes_ , he thought as Hux slid into the chair next to him.

“Mom, Dad, this is Armitage Hux. Ge … um, Hu … Armitage, these are my parents, Donelv and Rylla.” Taking a deep breath, he took the plunge. “Um. We’re getting married.”

Both of his parents froze in shock, mouths in identical o’s of surprise. While Mitaka was trying to decide what to say next, his mother put her face in her hands and started bawling. His dad immediately wrapped his arms around her, murmuring comforting words.

“Is she all right?” Hux looked worried.

“Don’t worry. Those are happy tears. She does this all the time. I’m sorry, I should have warned you.”

“He’s right,” Rylla got out between sobs.

“Yes, this is wonderful news!” Donelv added, beaming.

“You’re all invited to the wedding, of course. We’ll arrange transport and lodgings,” Hux told them and that sent his mother off again. By the time Mitaka ended the call, Hux looked a bit white around the eyes.

“Sorry about that. I should have warned you. We’re all used to it, so we forget how it seems to other people.”

“Will she do that at the wedding?” Hux looked a bit paler than usual at the thought.

“Probably.”

“Hmmm.”

Mitaka held his breath as Hux frowned.

“I’ll send VeeVee a note to make sure we have boxes of tissues scattered throughout the venue.” And then, “Phellie?”

“Don’t. Just ... please. Don’t.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The news had spread across the Finalizer before their return. VeeVee worked quickly, Mitaka thought. Several stormtroopers elbowed their neighbors in the ribs and pointed in his direction as they disembarked. He endured the stares and braced himself for the barrage of questions he knew would come when he reported for duty the next morning.

How quickly VeeVee worked became even more evident when she intercepted him on the way to his quarters.

“Ah, Lieutenant, I forgot to mention. We’ve relocated you.”

She hadn’t.

Except she had. Entering the lift ahead of him, VeeVee typed in the code for their destination. **Married Officers’ Quarters** flashed on the display as the doors hissed closed.

“It’s true you’re not married yet but this is a special situation.”

While not as luxurious, the rooms she took him had the same layout as the suite they’d just vacated. They had a central sitting room and two adjoining bedrooms, a shared refresher between them. One of the bedrooms was set up as an office, he saw, and the other…. Oh no.

“We can’t have rumors spreading about the two of you sleeping in separate beds now, can we? I’ve made sure it’s big enough that you can each spread out and still have room between you.”

His things had already been brought in. The few pieces of art he’d collected over the years hung on the walls, split between the office and the bedroom. His holodiscs had been sorted by category and placed on shelves. Others he didn’t recognize, ones that must belong to Hux, were mixed in. Wardrobes had been set up against the walls on either side of the bed. He saw general’s stripes on the sleeves of the uniforms hanging in the one on the left side.

“I’ve made arrangements to have your dinners brought here. We’ve got a bit of time so you can return to your regular duties for now. When I’ve made the wedding arrangements I’ll be back and we’ll work through our next set of strategies. Go ahead and get settled in. I’ll see you in a couple of weeks.”

She blew kisses at him before letting herself out. Not knowing when Hux would arrive or if he’d seen the suite already, Mitaka found himself reluctant to touch anything.

He wandered aimlessly from room to room. The office, at least, he felt comfortable in, as there was a minimum of personal items there. The cabinet between their desks proved to be a wet bar.

Most of the bottles were of liquors he didn’t recognize, but he found his own collection there between the other bottles. Pouring himself a healthy splash of his favorite whiskey, he resolved to catch up on his neglected projects.

A service droid arrived with dinner, two covered trays that it set out on the table in the sitting room. Hux arrived on its heels.

The rest of the evening was as awkward as he’d feared. What they ate, what they talked about, he couldn’t have said afterwards. After discussing their routines (Hux preferred to shower in the morning and Mitaka at night, so that would make things easier), they both began to get ready for bed.

Mitaka kept his eyes averted as Hux divested himself of his uniform. Pretending they were back in the barracks at the Academy helped. The sight of Hux’s slim shoulders peeking out of the sleeveless tank of his regulation sleepwear almost undid him.

He’d always suspected Hux’s uniform had been tailored and padded to add bulk. He'd never expected to have his suspicions confirmed. It amazed him, how slender Hux really was. He hoped he didn’t make Hux feel self-conscious. While not at the peak level he’d maintained during his school years he still made time to exercise regularly. His biceps looked huge in comparison to Hux’s.

They cleaned their teeth together at the sink in the ‘fresher, and then came the moment he’d been dreading.

“Do you have a side you prefer?” Hux asked.

“Left?” He usually slept curled up on his right side, and this way he’d have his back to Hux. They each settled themselves carefully on the bed, hugging the edges.

“Very well. Goodnight, Dopheld.”

“Good night. Armitage.”

 

Something was different when he woke up. It took him a few lazy minutes to realize what and when he did, his brain shorted out. Armitage had gravitated towards him in their sleep and now lay pressed up against his back, an arm wrapped around his waist. He felt Armitage stir behind him and held still, keeping his breathing even and muscles relaxed.

He could tell when Hux woke, as the arm around his waist tightened. He felt a surprise exhalation of breath on his neck.

With agonizing slowness Hux withdrew his arm. He twitched when Hux’s hand graced his hip and Hux froze. Concentrating on his breathing, he mumbled nonsense syllables into his pillow and then shifted slightly. His ruse worked. After he'd lain still for a few moments, Hux continued to move away.

Once he’d freed his arm, Hux inched backwards, every movement slow and careful, so as to not disturb his pretend slumber again. Hux didn’t stop at his side of the mattress, though. He left the bed altogether.

When the refresher door closed behind Hux, Mitaka rolled over, pressing his body into the warmth that still remained on the mattress next to him.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

After the call to his parents and the upheavals of their first morning, the teasing he received from Thanisson and Unamo washed over him like water. The first time they pressed him for details of his and Hux’s courtship he told them, “Sorry. That’s classified.”

Their reaction to this was so over the top that he made it his stock response to every further question. That simplified things for him. Now he didn’t have to make anything up. He couldn’t help blushing at some of their questions, which did most of his work for him.

Neither Phasma nor Ren approached him or made any comments. He couldn’t help but notice both their helmets following his movements with alarming regularity. After a few days, he learned to ignore them both.

He ran into Lieutenant Jien one evening in the officer’s gym. It was childish and unnecessary, but he still took great pleasure in ‘accidentally’ shoulder checking him on the way to the shower.

The weeks until the wedding flew by. Mitaka woke twice more to the feeling of Hux wrapped around him. He pretended each time to still be asleep.

They were sitting together over dinner again when VeeVee’s message arrived.

_Date is picked and venue arranged. It’s going to be glorious!_

She’d timed it to coincide with the end of Hux’s scheduled visit to Tinnel IV. She’d included holos of the venue, and Mitaka had to admit it was stunning.

“Core World decadence,” Hux sniffed, stabbing at his salad.

Mitaka had other words to describe it. Words like ‘dreamy’ and ‘romantic’.

VeeVee had them do their fittings separately.

“Don’t want to spoil the surprise, darlings!” It was a different tailor than the being who’d made their engagement outfits. Mitaka didn’t recognize its species. When he looked it up later he found its name linked to an array of prominent politicians and other beings of various fame and fortune. The PR Department was sparing no expense.

His suit was made from a metallic grey silk, with shooting stars embroidered in silver thread. He had no idea what Hux’s looked like. VeeVee insisted they keep each other in the dark.

“I want a genuine reaction from you both on the day, so no cheating!” she reminded Mitaka at the final fitting.

They arrived in advance of the rest of their party, with instructions to make themselves seen. That meant spending the day wandering around various tourist attractions. A private speeder took them from place to place. VeeVee insisted a discreet private bodyguard detail trail them.

The talks didn’t begin until the next day and they were off duty. Mitaka had decided to take advantage. He'd brought along several changes of civilian clothing. He picked a sleeveless white zippered pullover for the day, with Tsu-seed linen slacks. Instead of slicking his hair back as he usually did, he wore it free of product. One hundred strokes with a brush and it fell in shining waves around his face.

When he emerged from his room, Hux did a visible double take. He felt similarly startled by Hux’s appearance but managed to cover his reaction. Hux was a vision draped in soft greys. Hux’s hair, too, was free of his usual product. His hair looked brighter, more vibrant, without it, and the muted, neutral colors he wore made it seem even more vivid.

They held hands as they strolled. Hux plucked a stray leaf from Mitaka’s hair, fingers grazing the shell of his ear. They shared bites of their lunches with each other, seated out on a patio. They even kissed once, after a surprise shower caught them out in the open and they ran for the nearest cover.

A constant click of cameras followed them. He knew their holos would be plastered all over the ‘net before the day was over. That was the point of this all, he reminded himself, resisting the urge to duck his head or hide behind pillars.

“Today should make VeeVee happy,” Hux said on the trip home. Hux still hadn’t relinquished his hand. He kept skimming his thumb over Mitaka’s knuckles, giving Mitaka a case of the flutters in his stomach over and above his nerves over their upcoming nuptials. Hux had played his part perfectly all day. Too perfectly. Every time their eyes met, every time their shoulders brushed, every smile – he had to constantly remind himself that none of it was real, no matter how much he wanted it to be.

His presence wasn’t required for the talks and he spend most of the time while Hux was in attendance closeted in their rooms. That let him do his crying in peace and get it out of his system.

They mingled with dignitaries every evening at receptions. Wine flowed and tables groaned under the weight of food that most of the guests ignored.

“All this waste, and they think to tell me what’s best for the galaxy,” Hux murmured, a smile frozen on his face. Mitaka squeezed his arm in acknowledgement and Hux’s hand tightened over his own.

 

Two days before the ceremony family descended. On Hux’s part, that meant his step mother. They met her shuttle together. Hux had brushed off the suggestion that they call her about the engagement when Mitaka had brought it up, so this was his first time meeting her. Seeing her, even, as Hux had no holos of her or his father.

He knew she was Hux’s stepmother, but there was still an uncanny resemblance between them. Although her hair was pitch black and her eyes steely grey, they both had the same pale complexion and stunning cheekbones. They were also both painfully slender and Mitaka had to check to see if she was wearing heels, because they were of a height.

“Armitage,” she said by way of greeting as she disembarked.

“Maratelle,” Hux said in response.

They both stood staring at each other, as if waiting for the other to blink. Unable to bear it, Mitaka shifted, deliberately scuffing his shoes on the pavement. That drew her attention to him and he stood fast under her glacial stare.

“This is he?” she asked at last.

“My fiancé, yes. Dopheld, my stepmother.”

“A pleasure to meet you.” Mitaka gave her a slight incline of his head and his best smile.

“Doubtful.”

With that, she swept past them both. Her droids scurryied behind her to keep up, laden as they were with her luggage.

“That went well,” Hux said as the lift doors closed behind her.

“It did?"

“Oh yes. For her, that was quite cordial. Shall we?”

Mitaka’s family’s arrival was the exact opposite. His sisters landed first, straight from the Academy. As they tumbled down the ramp, they both saw Hux at the same time and came to a screeching halt. He had to stifle a laugh as they both tried to straighten their uniforms and salute at the same time. Hux almost smiled.

“This isn’t the parade grounds, cadets. At ease.”

Mitaka would treasure forever the memory of know-it-all Ryxillan blushing and fumbling her words in front of Hux. Five years younger than him, his sister had been a loveable pain in his ass for their entire shared existence. When Hux congratulated her on almost breaking his marksmanship record, he thought she might faint.

Aeris maintained her cool, but whenever Hux’s back was turned she made “ok” gestures at Mitaka. She made a few other gestures that he studiously ignored.

When his parents and Sarith arrived, he found himself mashed up against Hux as Donelv swept them both up in a hug. His littlest sister stood at Rylla’s side, doling out tissues.

They all had dinner together that evening. Maratelle picked at her food and imbibed heavily. His family did what they always did, helping themselves to tasty tidbits from each other’s plates as they laughed and plied Hux with anecdotes. When Rylla stole a chunk of meat off of Maratelle’s plate, he held his breath. No mayhem followed, though. Maratelle favored Rylla with another one of her looks, then coolly speared a mushroom on Danelv’s plate and popped it into her mouth.

Mitaka sighed in relief and Hux chuckled into his wine glass.

“What did you think would happen?”

“I don’t know. Maybe lasers would shoot out her eyes and melt my mother’s fork?”

Hux choked on his wine.

 

The next morning he awoke to the most epic hangover. Hux wasn’t doing much better, from the slightly green tinge to his face. They both sipped tea over breakfast.

“Tomorrow,” Hux said, and Mitaka nodded. “Any second thoughts?”

“I should be asking you that. You’ve met my family.”

“Anything is an improvement over mine.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The day of the wedding dawned bright and sunny. VeeVee descended upon them with a horde of hangers’ on. Half of them whisked Hux away and the rest turned their attentions on him. He was treated to a full-body massage (“to help you relax, darling”) and a trim and a shave (“oh don’t you look lovely!”). Afterwards, his clothes were laid out on the bed and they left him alone in the suite with VeeVee, who shooed him into the bedroom to get dressed.

 _Amazed they didn’t try to help me with this too,_ he thought. Everything was new, down to the underthings, which were almost indecently sheer. They were just the thing a man might wear to surprise his new husband on their wedding night. Their appearance puzzled him. The whole PR team knew, surely, that this was a marriage of convenience, no matter how much he might desire otherwise. He almost discarded them for a pair of his own, but they’d agreed to dress according to local customs. One of those customs stipulated all new clothes for the soon-to-wed couple.

After he finished dressing, VeeVee circled him, lips pursed, hand pressed to her chin. At last, she pronounced herself satisfied.

“Almost time now. Remember not to lock your knees.”

As soon as she left, his father arrived to escort him to the hall.

“Am I allowed to hug you or will you wrinkle?”

Mitaka held his arms open and Donelv wrapped around him, squeezing.

“He seems like a good man, son. We’re all very happy for you.”

Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat, Mitaka gave his father an extra squeeze.

They were supposed to enter from opposite sides of the hall and meet in the middle, on a raised dais. Tradition stated that they each be escorted by a parent. Hux had insisted they walk alone, and after meeting Maratelle Mitaka understood why.

An honor guard of stormtroopers circled the hall. Phasma had insisted. For security reasons, she said. That did make sense. Mitaka had a sneaking suspicion it was also to make sure no one questioned her attending in armor. Someone had still managed to affix a spray of flowers to her chest.

When he caught his first glimpse of Hux in the doorway, his breath stilled in his chest. VeeVee had put Hux in blinding white, with gold embroidery. He had a half-cape over one shoulder, lined in satin the color of his hair. He glowed in the diffuse light from the frosted transparisteel above their heads.

So caught up in admiring his husband-to-be, he almost missed his cue when the music started. He had to double-time it at first so they’d both reach the dais at the same time. It must have been his imagination - Hux couldn’t have stumbled when he saw Mitaka approaching. There must be a wrinkle in the carpet.

The vows went by in a blur. Their rings matched: quadanium steel, buffed to a mirror shine. Fragments of synthetic kyber crystal were set in each. The crowd surged to their feet, cheering and clapping as they kissed. Mitaka could still hear his mother sobbing in happiness over the tumult.

The reception came next. First, a receiving line where they pressed palms with every guest. By the time they made their way to their seats Mitaka’s face ached from smiling. Servers circulated with glasses of sparkling wine, and then came the toasts. Interspersed throughout, guests rang the little bells that were part of each table’s centerpiece.

It was a wedding custom on Tinnel IV, apparently. Newlyweds had to kiss whenever the bells rang. It took every ounce of his self-control not to chase the taste of the wine further into Hux’s mouth with each kiss.

After the meal they danced, first with each other and then the family. From what he could see, Hux and Maratelle didn’t say a word to each other for their entire turn. The silence continued throughout his own dance with her, but she broke it as Mitaka escorted her off the floor.

“I’m sure Armitage has told you horrible things about me.”

He hadn’t. Before they’d agreed to this, he’d never mentioned her at all. That spoke volumes, as far as Mitaka was concerned.

The wine got the better of his tongue. “Oh, I’m sure he kept the most horrible things to himself.”

She hadn't let go of his arm, so he had to stand his ground when she fixed him with one of her stares. He stared right back, refusing to blink.

“Well, you do have a spine. That’s good.”

Hux swept past them on the dance floor, distracting him. Seeing the two of them standing together, Hux’s eyebrows shot up. Mitaka couldn’t help but smile at him and Hux’s worried expression faded as he led his partner away. When he looked back, Maratelle’s gaze hadn’t wavered. The silence stretched on between them, until she finally shook her head and spoke again.

“I never expected Armitage to marry, and certainly not for love. I would have thought his father and I had turned him off the subject altogether. He’s always swore the latter didn’t exist.”

It took a few moments for her words to sink in. _Love?_

She continued, oblivious to his reaction.

“When he goes cold and tries to stop talking to you, don’t let him.” And with that she was gone, leaving him standing at the edge of the dance floor, staring after her in shock.

VeeVee swept him back out to the floor before he’d had a chance to recover.

“You’re doing so well, darling. I couldn’t have hoped for better. I would never have guessed the two of you were such good actors. Well done.”

It wasn’t the spins required of the dance that his head in such a whirl, because it wasn't an act on his part. Could he possibly hope the same of Hux?

As their dance wound to a close, VeeVee expertly guided him to where Hux stood, handing him off with a flourish.

“I think you two could retire now. You’ve more than done your duty!”

Their honeymoon suite was on the top floor of the venue. A transparisteel elevator would whisk them up to the twentieth floor. Another wedding tradition, VeeVee had told them, was for the newly married couple to kiss the entire way up. They could hear the chant even after the doors closed.

“KISS KISS KISS KISS!”

Determined to give a good showing, and also wanting take advantage of the excuse to give full vent to his emotions, Mitaka leaned into Hux, sliding his arms around Hux’s waist and pulling him in close. Mitaka shivered as Hux’s hands slid up his arms, tracing the embroidery on his coat. Tilting his head up, he stretched up on his toes, meeting Hux’s lips with his own. He couldn’t help but gasp when Hux caressed his cheeks, a tender gesture that brought tears to his eyes. Hux didn’t notice, thank goodness, too focused on his lips, tongue darting between them, exploring the shape of his mouth. Emboldened by Hux’s enthusiasm, he let his hands wander. It was Hux’s turn to gasp when he squeezed Hux’s ‘other’ cheeks. He didn't seem to mind, though. Quite the opposite, if the raggedness of his breath was any indication.

When the elevator dinged for their suite he barely noticed. If it hadn’t been programmed to wait for their departure, they might have ended up riding it back down again. If only, he thought when the chime sounded it again, breaking Hux out of whatever spell he’d been under.

“I think this is our floor,” Mitaka said to break the awkward silence.

“It would appear so.” Taking both his hands, Hux walked backwards, leading him off the elevator. They heard another faint round of cheers echoing up the elevator shaft as the doors closed.

Hux didn’t relinquish his hands and Mitaka’s heart threatened to burst from his chest when Hux drew him closer. Hux leaned in and his breath tickled at Mitaka’s lips. At the last moment Hux pulled away, dropping his hands and stepping back.

“My apologies. I seem to have got caught up in the moment.”

“I didn’t mind.”

Hux shook his head. “You have gone above and beyond expectations, Lieutenant. There is no reason, however, to keep up the charade behind closed doors.”

 _But what if I want to?_ he thought. And then, _I do have a spine, remember?_ That thought gave him the perfect opening.

“Maratelle said something to me tonight, something that took me by surprise.”

“Oh?” Hux sounded disinterested, but he held himself with rigid control, hands clasped behind his back.

“She said she never expected you to marry, and certainly not for love.”

It looked as if Hux had stopped breathing. Mitaka continued, letting the words fall from his mouth before his nerve deserted him.

“And VeeVee congratulated us on our acting. Except…” and here it was, “... it's not acting. At least not on my part.”

It was his turn to stop breathing now, as Hux continued to stand, back rigid and hands clasped together so hard he could hear the leather creak. He took the few steps necessary to close the distance Hux had put between them.

“Is it on yours? Acting, I mean? Or ….” He didn’t get to finish. Hux’s kiss cut him off mid-sentence.

Although Hux’s kiss answered his questions, Hux still backed them up with words. And they were lovely words, no doubt of that.  But there was rather an overabundance of them, as far as Mitaka was concerned. Now that they had confirmed their mutual affections they needed to get back to kissing. They had plenty of time ahead of them for words. Weeks. Months. Years. Eventually he got tired of waiting and hauled Hux down by his lapels.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The next morning Mitaka woke to the comfortable heat of his husband. Hux had wrapped around him again while they slept. As Hux stirred, nuzzling into his neck and tightening his hold, Mitaka smiled.

“I’m glad I don’t have to pretend to be asleep for this anymore,” he murmured, wrapping his arm around Hux’s and lacing their fingers together.

“You were … and I ....”

Needing to see Hux’s expression, Mitaka squirmed around until he faced Hux. A faint blush colored Hux’s cheeks and spread out to the tips of his ears and a bashful smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. Mitaka thought he’d never looked more beautiful. Content, he tucked in under Hux’s chin, resting his cheek against Hux’s chest, soothed by the steady beat of his heart.

“What would you have done,” Armitage asked after a few minutes of blissful peace, “if my feelings hadn’t mirrored your own?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “But I’m glad we don’t have to find out.”

They drifted off again for a bit, but eventually Mitaka could feel Hux getting restless.

“Well, husband, what would you like to do today?” Hux finally asked.

“This is good.”

“What? All day?”

“Can you think of anything else you’d rather do?” Mitaka asked as he snuggled even closer.

Hux’s arms tightened around him in response and he kissed the top of Mitaka’s head. “No, you’re right. This is the perfect way to spend the first full day of our marriage.”

“And maybe the second?” Mitaka couldn’t help but tease.

“We do need to get out of bed eventually. If only to eat.”

“They have special trays, you know, for eating in bed. I saw one in the closet.”

Hux laughed, and smiled, and Mitaka had to kiss him, to feel that smile against his own.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

VeeVee brushed a microscopic piece of lint off the front of her jacket and adjusted the angle of her hat by a millimeter or two before announcing her presence. Instead of the standard door chime a peal of bells rang out. The door hissed open to admit her and she stepped briskly through into the room beyond.

“Commandant Daxran! Congratulations are in order, I hear!”

“Thank you, Director.” She preened under her superior’s praise. Always good to let them know you appreciate being appreciated.

“It seems from your reports that a genuine match emerged right under our very noses?”

“Yes, they have become quite taken with each other. I suspect there was some unacknowledged attraction already working in our benefit before we began.”

“Good, good. Now, tell me, in your opinion, how long do we need to wait before broaching the subject of children?”

**Author's Note:**

> A little visual reference for [Mitaka's](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7ff3b6b738e0c811f8b41a5400c27e69/tumblr_pc4hy8KpL31srt71fo1_540.jpg) and [Hux's](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/7e/9b/de/7e9bde0f9931efdab9cc0d53b21f02bd.jpg) pre-wedding civilian outfits.
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
